Touch Me
by BranowynIvy
Summary: She couldn't be around him and not have him. Not if he would have her too. A business arrangement gone awry ; Swearing and lots of Smut! Very explicit. Give it a read and don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Here is the start to a little plot bunny I had, this is going to be a multi-chapter fic. Not too long though. Hope you enjoy!**

He should have known his good luck would run out, sooner or later. Two years was a good run, he supposed, an amused smirk quirking his lips despite his current situation and the Genco Cops slapped their night sticks ominously. He had to remind himself not to chuckle at that, not everyone was so quick to find the humor in things as he was. He was a genuine outlaw ever since the night that Largo Rotti met his fate and Amber Sweet had lost her interest in his particular brand of _good feeling_. Not really of course, she just found a new dealer and played more privately. For some unfathomable reason, she decided that to become respectable she had to try to ruin his respectability. It wasn't enough to dodge the usual Genco pigs, now they were actually _looking _for him_, in particular_. It was all great fun. That was his life now, more or less "on the run" most of the time. Not that business slowed for him, not at all, if anything his new status made him just that much more popular with the adrenaline junkies. He was wanted. He was _dangerous_. He was 20% higher than the other guy.

"You listening buddy? We're taking you in."

He wasn't listening actually. He had been lost in his own head for most, if not all of this conversation. He didn't really need to hear it, he got the gist. They were idiots, no news there. They recognized him, they knew who he was but they were too chicken shit to call it in to their superiors just in case they were wrong. This could work for him. He wiped the formation of a grin from his pale cheeks and narrowed his gaze on the smaller cop. "I don't think that will be necessary officer."

The big one, his voice so stereotypically stupid that the Graverobber wanted to cry at the injustice of it all responded dumbly as the other one, obviously and sadly the brains of the operation shifted uncomfortably. "Whaddya mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean? I haven't done anything wrong. You cannot, " He puffed out his chest and gruffed up his voice dramatically, "Take me in.' Without a damn good reason."

"We have a reason." The big one rumbled and then finished smartly. "You're you." That's it, his name was now Brawn.

The smaller cop elbowed his partner in the ribcage. "You're the Zydrate dealer Miss Sweet wants brought in."

Graverobber arched a brow. That one was Brains. Thankfully he had ditched his Zydrate stash when he realized he was being followed. Even if they searched him, they wouldn't find anything. "No I'm not." He could practically see them frowning beneath their shiny helmets. Though he doubted Brawn knew why he was confused. Must be a hard life to live.

"We will just see about that." The spindly cop, newly minted as Brains reached out, his grip surprisingly strong on the robber's arm.

"I'm not! I live just around the corner!" He'll admit, he panicked. Even big and stupid, there were two of them and only one of him and they had already caught him once. His instincts were pretty clear on the matter, first RUN, if that didn't work, TALK. So he was talking. Now he just had to figure out how to back up what he was saying.

"Really?" Brains sounded skeptical.

Graverobber nodded slowly, his easy smile spreading across his features. "Would I lie to you?"

Brawn stepped forward and gave him a quick shove. "Show us." The two word sentence made the Graverobber wonder if there was something mentally blocking his ability to form anything more coherent.

Unfortunately, Brains seemed to agree. "Yeah. We'll walk you home."

""That's really not necessary..."

"It is. Or there is always the detour."

Graverobber took a wild guess. "Through the Police Station?"

"Bingo."

With a heavy sigh, he turned on his heel and let his leather coat arc behind him. What could he say, he had a flair for the dramatic. He didn't really know where he was going but for some reason, this way seemed like a good idea. It was the dead of night and they were in an upper-class residential. Great. That feeling in his stomach? That roiling, uncomfortable feeling of anxiety seemed to be growing and that was never good. It was distracting. Not to mention useless. He smile dissipated gradually, every step he took becoming more and more desperate than the last. How long would it take them to start asking just what _exactly_ was his address? Fuck.

His eyes darted this way and that, but it was only once they had rounded the corner that the spike in his blood pressure almost rocketed off the scale. What he found was good. Maybe. Maybe not. It was _her_ house. That is why he went this way, it was kind of, sort of familiar. Familiar in the 'came here once two years ago' kind of way. He swallowed hard, forcing his throat to work as he studied the approaching building. There was a light on, just one in the upper left corner and he thought that maybe the window was open. Shit.

Oh well. No turning back now.

"Well boys. This is it." He said loudly, too loudly. For some reason he decided that maybe he would try to warn whoever was inside that house. Maybe they would hear. Maybe they wouldn't shoot him the second he busted inside.

"Which one?"

The Graverobber leaned against the iron gate and it groaned under his weight. "Home sweet home."

"You're lying."

His eyes flickered to the sidewalk behind them. Maybe he could just...Brawn stepped into his view, effectively cutting off his train of thought. He glanced at Brains and found that he had pulled his night stick again. "You don't live here, do you. _Grave Robber_."

The Graverobber flinched at the enunciation. "I'll just go up to the house then."

"Because you have the key."

"Of course."

Brains just grunted and Graverobber decided he found it very unattractive, his brow wrinkled. Still, they were apparently going to play along. So he pushed open the gate as noisily as he could and stomped up to the door. He was sweating by the time he reached for the worn bronze handle and just as he began to twist he heard some pounding from inside. He paused. It sounded like footsteps. Frantic, racing footsteps. Stalling, he turned around with a smile and gave Brains and Brawn a tight smile. "Thanks for the escort!" He called lightly, his heart jumping in his chest as he heard the tell-tale 'click' of the lock within the door being turned. That was bad. That was so very very... he turned the handle and almost fell inside as it gave way immediately and without fuss.

Stunned, he released his grip and let it swing closed behind him. He was inside Shilo's house. It was dark and he was facing a stairwell. No one seemed to be around except that the hair on the back of his neck was standing straight up and he could just make out the sound of someone else breathing hard behind him. He turned his head. "You unlocked the door." He said it accusingly, pinning the small slip of a girl that had pressed herself against the wall behind the doorframe. She watched him with wide eyes and nodded mutely.

He was just about to open his mouth to tell her how stupid that was when...

"Hey!"

Fuck. It was BRAINS. Did he really think all it would take for them to disappear would be a quick slip inside someone else's house?

Shilo moved faster than he had anticipated, he didn't even have a chance to reach for her. She cracked open the door and eased half of her slender body out. "Good evening officer! Thanks so much for helping my brother home." He couldn't see it, but he would bet a vial of Zydrate she was pouting at them. "He loses track of time so easily and I was so very worried."

"Your...your brother?"

Graverobber smirked at his confusion.

Shilo nodded emphatically.

"Oh. Well..."

"Thanks again officer. Goodnight!" And she slammed the door shut, turned the lock and pressed her back against it with her palms flat against the wood.

So there they were then. Staring at each other. Shilo blinked rapidly, her chest rising and falling as her breath became more and more erratic. He could swear that she had been calmer in the face of that Genco cop than she was right now. Oh. He smirked. Right. "Hello Shilo."

She licked her lips. "Graverobber." She said meekly, her voice nothing like what it had been just moments before. This was how he remembered her.

He shook his head and stepped forward, perversely enjoying the way she pressed harder against the door. "What did you just do?"

Nails digging into the wood, Shilo met his gaze with more defiance than he would have expected. "I saved you."

He stopped. "Not smart."

As if growing a vein of courage before his very eyes she pushed off the door just a step. "No? Would you like me to take it back?"

"They are gone now."

"I scream very loud." She insisted, obviously hanging on to her new found boldness by a thread. Her eyes darted towards the door.

The Graverobber just shook his head and smiled. She was so skittish. "How did you even...?"

"I heard you. My window was open and I just...I just reacted. I recognized your voice and once I understood what was happening I ran downstairs as fast as I could."

He frowned again. It didn't make sense. "To unlock the door. For me."

"Yes." She whispered, her shyness returning in full force as she twisted her arms in front of her body, rocking slightly on her heels.

Graverobber wiped his face with the palm of his hand. "Well you are in luck. I am by nature a non-violent person and you did just save my neck. Thank you."

"You-you are welcome."

The smile she gave him was genuine and suddenly, he couldn't remember the last time he had witnessed one of those. "I just need a few minutes. Then I can slip out the back."

"No!" She reached out, her small hand burning a print on his forearm for a split second before she snatched it back.

Now he knew how Brawn felt. "No?" He asked, his brain not quite understanding.

"I mean. You could stay. If you wanted." She tried to clarify but she wasn't having much more luck with words than he was.

That was unexpected. Of course, he had considered many outcomes for this conversation. _Stay_, had not been one of them. He took a moment to look at her again. She was the same Shilo he remembered. Slight build, pale skin, dark hair. It was obvious that a scalpel had not touched her. She was so naturally alluring, so pure and innocent and all of that made his whole body _tighten_ with feelings he shouldn't be feeling. Technically, she was legal now. Two years was enough time for her to mature. Technically. Yet, she didn't look mature, no, she looked young. He mustered the softest, least predatory smile he could. "Maybe just a little while." He would think later on the blindingly bright smile she gave him in response. For now, he should probably take advantage of his current situation. "Got any food?"

Shilo laughed as she brushed past him and when he turned to follow he couldn't stop the thought, 'Maybe his luck hadn't run out just yet after all'.

**I always appreciate a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a whole week before she saw the Graverobber again and this time, this time she was ready for him. He arrived at her door with his back turned and his knees bent, she could only imagine what he was scanning for. He didn't even turn around when she allowed him in, slipping inside with a quick step backwards and sealing the door with finality. Both hands still flat against the grain, he took a breath. It was the most human gesture she had ever seen him make.

Only a heartbeat later and she was the mark of his brutally dazzling grin. "Shilo." Since their last meeting she had spent no small amount of time trying to come up with something better than her name on his tongue. She had come up empty.

"You're back." She croaked and winced at the sound.

He didn't seem to notice. The Graverobber pushed away from the door, his booted feet sliding him further inside. Shilo watched him closely, captivated and fascinated by his very presence. "I am. I..." He frowned then and she was keenly interested on what could possibly have caught his tongue.

"You?" She prompted. "Need a place to stay for a while?"

"Hide." He corrected, his expression a strange mixture of relief and anxiety.

Shilo smiled brightly. "Of course."

"Great!"

"We just need to discuss some things first."

He had been in mid-step, heading most likely to the kitchen. Her interruption startled him and he stumbled. It took most of her good sense to not laugh. She didn't think he would get angry but then, she didn't know him very well yet now did she. He was a Zydrate dealer, a criminal, everything her father had every warned her about. She smiled shyly. He was wonderful. He excited her in a way she didn't fully understand. He made her skin flush and her stomach knot.

"Discuss? What do we need to discuss?"

Right. His voice, dear lord, his voice reminded her that she had been in the middle of something. She had a mission. She had been working on it since he left the last time. The first time. She had only been able to _hope_ he would come back and now that he was here, she had to seize her chance! Clearing her throat purposefully, she sorted out her thoughts. "As I see it, this is a business arrangement. Isn't it?"

"It is?"

"Aren't you using me as a safe house?" She frowned. "I mean. Using my _house_, as a safe house."

He smiled, his brow arching. "I suppose I am."

"I should get something out of that. Shouldn't I?"

He shrugged and shook with a laugh. "Are you asking me?"

"No..." She frowned. "I should."

"Alright." He conceded. "So I am the buyer here."

Shilo nodded stiffly.

"And you are selling...? What exactly. Just to be clear."

"You can come and go as you need. Shelter, food and safety." She rattled off and suddenly he imagined her practicing this. Had she planned this? The idea made him smile.

"Certainly appealing. No one will look for me here."

With a trembling breath, she shook her head. "No, they won't."

The Graverobber took his time, he knew he was going to play along with whatever this was but then, what fun would there be without watching her squirm a bit? "That sounds like something I could be interested in."

Her breath whistled past her lips. "Really?"

He chuckled softly. "Really, really. So for payment, what were you thinking? One vial per visit or...?"

Again with that frown. It was starting to bother him. He didn't like it. She did it far too often and usually because of something he said. "What?"

He mimicked her. "What?"

She nibbled on her lip, still confused. "One vial?"

Now he was confused. Did she want _more_?! Shit, he liked the girl, he couldn't deny it but Zydrate didn't grow on fucking trees! "You better throw in something extra for two, sweetheart!"

It took a minute for what he said to sink in, for both of them really and when she finally responded, it wasn't what he had been expecting. "What? No! I don't want any Zydrate."

It was his turn for his forehead to wrinkle. "Okay. Well. That doesn't leave me with many options then. Sex or money." The stunned speechlessness was what he had been going for but the bright blushing and the nervous lip biting? Those were just bonuses. He waggled his eyebrows at her and almost, _almost_ squealed with glee at the way her blush deepened and spread down her chest. Thankfully, he contained himself. If only just. "I gotta tell you, Shi, I don't really carry a lot of money on me."

The 'eep' she gave him was priceless and he really did laugh out loud.

"I want your company."

He deadpanned. "I was kind of kidding about the sex, kid."

She shook her head. "No! I mean _company_, just a visit! You know, someone to talk to..."

The vulnerability in her voice tugged at heartstrings he didn't even know he still had. She looked so fragile, so young. He wished, not for the first time, that things had gone differently for her. Hell, maybe she should have taken old Rotti up on his offer to run Genco. "I can do that."

"You mean it?" She asked with such excitement and hope he actually had to look away. He was a bad guy. He should tell her no and leave forever. He wasn't the kind of person someone like her should get messed up with. But then, _she_ had unlocked that door. Literally.

"It's a deal for me, if it's a deal for you."

"Just one more thing. No one else. You cannot bring 'work' here. This is a safe place. Yeah?"

"Deal." He held his hand out and she slipped hers inside it. He grinned again. "So, what kind of movies do you have in this joint?"

**I always appreciate a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Fuck. Fuckity, fuck, fuck. Shit. That was it. That was all he had. There were no higher thoughts, no greater meaning left within him tonight. He had barely gotten away from the Genco cops on the ground and now he was pretty damn sure that sound above him? That was a fucking helicopter. Fuck. Did they really do that? Did shit like this actually happen? He had to get out of sight. Right. Now. Of course, there was only one place he could think of that was truly safe for him. And he was close! But it was late and there was no way Shilo was going to be awake, the fates of the universe did not love him that much. Still, she had said anytime...and the time was now.

So he ran, he ran as fast and as hard as he had ever ran before. His lungs burned and his legs ached but before he knew it he was panting and hunched in front of her door. He pounded on the barrier, fully aware of the sound of his airborne stalker. Amber Sweet was a bitch. She had bought Zydrate from him. Why was he the one being persecuted?! Besides, "It was TWO FUCKING years ago!" He shouted, practically growling as he gave up on Shilo waking up in time to save him again and moved to the closest window. Hopefully, she would forgive him. He bent his arm at the elbow and gave the glass a quick and shattering jab.

The spotlight moved closer, out of the corner of his eye and he dove inside, plunging directly into something distinctly warmer and softer than the floor. They both gave a loud 'oompf' as they landed, Graverobber on top and, what he presumed to be Shilo taking the brunt of the weight on the bottom.

Then the spotlight was peering through the window like a nosy neighbor and instead of rolling off of her like he should he stiffened and stilled. Shilo's hands had found their way around his shoulders and one of her thighs pressed against his hip. He could feel everything intimately. The sweet softness of a body not reforged by countless surgeries and he had the sudden, very real urge to bury himself within it...

Finally, the threat passed and he was able to regain some of his wits. Not all, but some. The Graverobber rolled off to the side, noting with amusement the way Shilo took a deep breath the moment she was free of his weight. "Sorry about that, kid." He didn't know why he called her that. He didn't think of her that way. Not really. Sure she was young but there was no denying that she was all grown up.

Shilo pushed herself onto her elbows. "Graves? What the hell?"

"Graves?"

She rolled her eyes. "I can't keep calling you Graverobber. You need a nickname."

He smiled. "Right, sorry about the window. I will pay for it, I swear."

"What happened?"

""Oh you know, quiet day at the office."

"Was that a helicopter?"

"Yeah, I guess it was."

"For you?"

"No, that would be ridiculous."

Shilo frowned. Graverobber laughed.

"I guess it is a little late now but here, I wanted to give this to you." She sat up the rest of the way and felt around for something beside her. Apparently, she had dropped it when he landed on her. She held her palm out. The glint of a key winked back at him.

"What is that for?" He asked, watching her hand warily.

"So you don't have to break any windows." Her mouth twisted wryly.

Graves smirked. "Handy."

She stood up. "You staying?"

"Yeah, at least for the night. You got a room I could have?"

Her eyes widened but she nodded. "Upstairs."

"Great."

Silence between them wasn't usually awkward but then, she didn't usually stare at him so openly. He tried to look at other things, the furniture, the floor... "Shilo?"

She jumped. "Right, sorry. I'll show you."

The Graverobber followed her upstairs, stopping briefly outside the bathroom. "Do you think I could take a shower too?" He grinned. "Or is that not in the contract?"

"Of course! No problem." She laughed nervously and he had forgotten how much fun shy, fluttery Shilo was. Apparently the thought of him sleeping in a room near her and getting naked in her shower made her anxious. If he were a lesser man, he would have pointed it out.

Shilo showed him his room and gave him a towel before darting down the hall and into her room without so much as a good night. It made the Graverobber chuckle. He shucked his layered clothing enthusiastically. It had been longer than he cared to admit since he had taken and honest to god shower, with hot water and scented soap. He was going to savor this. Maybe he would have to make a habit of staying over at Shilo's house more often.

He let the water grow hot before he stepped under its spray, hissing at the pleasurable burn as it slickened his body and hair. His pale skin was instantly red, streaks of color from his chest to his toes. It didn't bother him. It felt good. He used some safe smelling shampoo to lather his long locks and then rubbed his frame down with an equally neutral scented body wash.

Of course, now he couldn't help but wonder if this meant that Shilo used the same products. Did she lather this same soap over her skin? She hadn't really had time to replace anything... so that meant that what he smelled on her was perfume. He groaned, he probably shouldn't think about her wet and naked and rubbing herself down right now. He was in a vulnerable state. No one was trying to kill him. No one was trying to buy from him. He could actually _relax_. Relaxing was dangerous.

He rinsed off quickly with that thought, his body disagreeing a bit too fast for his liking. A little cold air would be good for him. Once the water was off and he had a towel wrapped firmly around his waist though, he realized something. He didn't have anything to wear. Unless of course, he put his dirty, grimy, sweaty clothes back on. His nose wrinkled. He felt so clean and it would be a shame to waste such a feeling. Wouldn't it?

Sighing, the Graverobber let himself out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam and padded lightly to Shilo's closed bedroom door. "Shi? You awake?"

She opened the door, stilling instantly as her eyes fixed on his naked chest.

"Hey, sorry to bother you but I just realized I don't have a change of clothes. You wouldn't happen to have something I could borrow for tonight would you?"

Shilo didn't even acknowledge that he had spoken. And how could she? She was distracted. He was naked. Only a white towel, a _damp _white towel wrapped around his middle to cover his modesty. She had only ever really spent any quality time with her father, that was it, just one man and that had been her father. She had read books and watched movies. Since the Opera two years ago she had had many conversations with men, attractive men and skeevy men alike but this...this was uncharted territory. This was a naked Graverobber standing in the doorway of her bedroom. He was asking for something though...She knew because when he talked, his throat worked and a drop of water trailed its way down his adam's apple to the hollow of his collar bone.

"Shi?"

Her eyes snapped to his. "I'm sorry, what?" Her cheeks heated.

"Pants." He grinned. "Do you have any sleep pants I can borrow?"

"Oh right. Yes." She hesitated, to push past him would mean to touch him and she had never actually touched that much bare skin before. She bit her lip. It was tempting. "Excuse me." Was it wrong that she was disappointed that he actually moved?

The only mens clothing in this house had once belonged to her father, but she didn't feel she needed to say that out loud. It was pretty obvious wasn't it? The Graverobber followed her to Nathan's old room and leaned against the doorframe as she pulled out the bottom drawer and searched for something for him to wear. "You should actually be about this same size." She murmured absently.

It didn't take too long to find some old cotton pajama bottoms and she held them out to him sheepishly. "There you go."

"Thanks." He said as he turned around and headed for the room she had appointed as his. She followed. The Graverobber turned around and shot her a hot look. "Coming in?"

Her eyes followed his from the pants to his towel and she blushed again and shook her head frantically. "No, sorry...I just."

Taking pity on her, he smiled. "You just?"

"Will you be here in the morning?" Her dark lashes batted against her cheeks.

"I..." He stopped. There was that look again. Vulnerable. He hated it and it was becoming painfully clear that he would do anything to make it go away. "Yeah, I'll be here."

She beamed at him. "Great. I'll make breakfast."

"Sounds good." And surprisingly, it really did. He didn't even have fib. "Night"

Apparently distracted, she almost tripped on her way out and it made his lips curl into a smile. Was it really fair to be both adorable and sexy at the same time? "Goodnight!"

And then he was alone again with his thoughts. Thoughts that mostly revolved around Shilo and the way she couldn't seem to take her eyes off of him. He groaned and turned towards the bed. Damn it. He wouldn't be sleeping on his stomach tonight. Too much friction...

**I always appreciate a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't know why the idea bothered him so much. Of course, she had to leave the house sometime. She had to do mundane things, like...like _grocery_ shopping. So why the big empty house made him so uncomfortable, he was unsure. It was totally dark, not even the sliver of light that always beckoned from Shilo's bedroom was present. It was completely silent, she had even turned off the little television she had playing in the background for white noise. It was better than waiting outside though. He had done that for at least an hour. It felt strange to be in her house without her and yet...it also felt uncomfortable to sit on the hard ground for that long. She wouldn't mind. It was just so _wrong_.

The Graverobber exhaled loudly, not that anyone was there to appreciate it. It wouldn't do him any good to commiserate and he wasn't really the type. Besides, he had an entire house all to himself and there was no danger of it collapsing over his head at any point in time. Life was good. He could wait for Shilo. Decision made, he shrugged off his long coat, draped it over the banister and flicked on the lights as he made his way to his very favorite room. The kitchen. Ever since he had started his impromptu appearances, Shilo had kept it stocked. He opened the fridge and peered inside.

She must be shopping.

No matter, there was enough to work with. He had milk, though he did open and smell just to be cautious...and after a bit of rummaging he found some sugary cereal that would suit him just fine. Meal of Kings. He grinned as he sat down and was just about to dig in...

"Don't you take that bite."

The Graverobber jerked, spilling the spoonful of frosted deliciousness back into the bowl it came from. "Wha-?!" He twisted around.

Shilo laughed as she set down the bag in her hand. "Evening."

He glared at her and took a defiant bite, crunching loudly.

"Fine, but you will spoil your appetite."

He swallowed quickly. "Spoil my appetite?" She hummed happily in response as she unloaded the small bag of goodies. "What are you making?"

She shot him a coy glance and shrugged. "Does it matter? You're having cereal."

"No I'm not."

They laughed and Graves eyed her winnings. "So where did you go?"

"Just a bit of shopping."

He frowned. "I've been here for over an hour and half, Shi." The nervous laugh she gave him was _not_ reassuring.

"I like to browse."

She was lying to him and he didn't know why. He wasn't the type to pry though, no matter how much he wanted to. It surprised him how immediate his suspicions were. Was she in trouble? Did something happen on her way home? He wasn't usually the protective type. It was totally out of character but there it was. He pushed his chair out and stood, sidling over to help her unpack and put away the non perishables. At the same time, he took a good look at her. She didn't _seem_ roughed up.

The Graverobber blew out an exasperated breath and grabbed her by the arm. Shilo stilled instantly, her wide eyes gazing up at his in alarm. He maneuvered them so that they stood shoulder to shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

Her brow wrinkled.

"Shilo, are you okay?" He repeated, as stern as he could manage with such a question.

Realization dawned on her and she reacted in the only way he hadn't prepared for.  
She hugged him. Pressed her body close to his and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing as tight as she dared.

If it hadn't felt so good to have her so close he would have pulled her away sooner. As it was, he let them stay that way for a while before tugging her arms off of him with a grunt. "Fine then?"

She nodded.

"Good." He gave her a half smile. "If you're going to do this thing, you better get started. I'm starving.

Shilo laughed softly. "Go sit. I'll work fast, I promise."

He did as he was told and she couldn't really believe it. He didn't even push the subject matter. Which was good, she wasn't ready to tell him where she had been just yet... It would ruin the evening and she didn't want that. This whole thing was so domestic, so companionable. And he hadn't spurned her touch, not really. It was just a hug but still it was a hug. She had wrapped her arms around him and he had gripped her sides, if only for a moment and it was wonderful. It gave her hope. More than she had thought to have just a few minutes ago.

She could feel her cheeks bloom pink as her thoughts drifted but her back was turned to him and he couldn't see... It was just that she couldn't stop thinking about him and when he was around she couldn't get enough of him. She wasn't the most experienced of people but even Shilo had instincts.

Instincts that begged her to act when he was close, to touch and kiss and slake the desire she had felt building within her gut since the first night he found himself on her doorstep. But she was so afraid, so unsure. She didn't know what she was doing but worse than that, how would he react? What if he didn't want her? What if he rejected her?

Nibbling her bottom lip, Shilo tried to focus on the meal she was preparing. She shouldn't think such things now. She had plenty of time to do that. Plenty of time to imagine his every possible reaction.

Her knuckles tightened around the knife she held in the palm of her hand. He might not reject her. He might _welcome_ her. She might be young and naive but _he_ certainly wasn't. Her Graverobber would be sure of himself, he would whisper in her ear just exactly what he wanted...

"Shilo!"

She spun around.

"The onion is dead, kid."

Her lips parted and she glanced back at the cutting board. She hadn't been paying very much attention to the task at hand. Flicking her eyes back at him, she shrugged and smiled.

"Oops?"

Shaking his head, he chuckled and stood up, quickly closing the short distance between them. "Yeah, oops. It's all fun and games until someone loses a finger..." He reached around her, his frame dwarfing her own, enveloping her in his heat. Her eyes slid shut. "How about you just," The palm of his hand wrapped around her wrist, "Let me do this?"

She nodded, only just resisting the very real urge to lean back against him. She was sure he would take her weight, maybe he would even cradle her, tip her chin back and press his lips just behind her ear... "Okay." She breathed.

The Graverobber wasn't really sure what was happening here. Shilo was distracted and if he didn't know any better, he would say she was distracted by something that made her skin flush and thighs rub together intimately. He didn't even think she knew what she was doing. Hell. He didn't know what she was doing.

This was Shilo. Sweet, innocent, young ...She smelled like some flower he couldn't name and her hair, his fingers itched to touch it. He was almost close enough for her to feel the affect she had on him. All she had to do was lean back, just bend over. He groaned aloud, the image of her ass grinding against his groin too much for him to bear just now.

Shilo looked up again at the strange rumble from his chest and the reverie was broken. He leaned back so that she could step away and the Graverobber took her place. Tonight's dinner would be interesting at best, distracting at worst and he could already tell that another nice long shower would be in order before the night was done.

**I always appreciate a review! Also, the next chapter brings some smut… ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Smut! Just a tease for the next chapter!**

Shilo keens as her hips jerk up against her hand, forcing her fingers deeper. There is no rhythm to what she is doing, no reason, just a desperation she barely understands. Her body has been begging for this, she's _needed_ this.

It had started out slow, her touch seeking and curious as she teased and tortured. Before long, his image was conjured and her thighs had spread. Embarrassment flooded her instantly even then, all alone in her room, dreaming of his hands as her own traveled down the planes of her stomach to the ache between her legs. She was slick with want and it felt like nothing she could do would quench the burn there.

The first touch was ecstasy, she had whined with relief and she pressed the sensitive flesh again eagerly.

Now she's so close, worked into a frenzy and she tries to bury her face into her pillow to drown the sound. She wants to cry out, so lost to anything but the sweet delirium as she rockets towards her peak.

_The Graverobber hisses his pleasure, the pad of his thumb swiping the tip of his weeping cock and his eyes roll back. Somewhere, deep in the back of his mind he knows he shouldn't be doing this. Not here. Not now. Not with the star of his every fantasy just a door away. But that's just it. She is so close. He is so overwhelmed by everything Shilo. _

_Another sound escapes his parted lips and his teeth clamp down on his bottom lip in penalty. She can't hear. Knowing Shilo, she would mistake what she hears and think something is wrong. His back arches, his body bowing off the bed and his arm pumps harder at the thought of Shilo catching him like this. His eyes squeezed shut, cotton bottoms pushed down around his hips, the muscles of his stomach taut as he strives for completion._

_And he is close, he can feel the pressure building, his body tightening..._

Shilo curls the tips of her fingers and her eyes peel wide as her orgasm rips through her. Her body clenches and quakes.

H_e couldn't stop it if he wanted to. The Graverobber shudders violently, swearing softly, his release spilling onto his stomach as he heaves for breath._

She swears she saw stars.

_The pound of his heart is slightly alarming..._

Spent and sated for now, Shilo lets her hand fall to her side. If only she was tired. If only this was enough.

_He cleans himself up with some tissue he found on the nightstand and rolls onto his back, one arm propped behind his head and sighs._

_Breakfast might be awkward..._

**I always appreciate a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here it is! A nice long, chapter filled with all the things I love most!**

He debated even going in. It had been over a week since his last visit. Not because he didn't want to see her, not because he didn't miss her, it just hadn't been safe. The shiner he was sporting rather dashingly was proof. He was certainly popular lately. Every dirty detail he knew about Amber Sweet haunting his steps as she hunted him down. Who knew the surgery whore could be so ruthless? Maybe he should have skipped town years ago. He glowered, the idea of the Sweet bitch getting her way yet again making him just a little sick to him stomach.

Just a couple of days ago he had ditched a few of her steroidal Genco cops, just not before one of them nailed him with his meaty fist. Right in the eye. As if in memory, he touched the black and blue skin gingerly and winced. He couldn't really complain though, sales had gone up with his rough and tumble exterior. The mob was a fickle thing.

So here he was, stalled outside of Shilo's big house, a week and a half since the last time he had been to see her, debating. What if she was angry? And that question made him grumble. What would she be angry about? They were not in a relationship. He could come and go as he pleased. Right? _Right? _He exhaled heavily and wiped his face with his palm. Zydrate addicts were not this complicated.

"Are you going to come in? Or are you going to stand out there all night?"

Her voice was soft and sweet and a complete invasion of his implied privacy. He jerked in shock and his eyes widened. Her laugh made him smile despite himself. She was in her bedroom, leaning out of the window, her chin resting on her clasped hands as she watched him. He shook his head. "How long have you been there?"

"Just after the mumbling started I think." She called back, smiling serenely.

He rolled his eyes and muttered something about how he didn't mumble.

"Well?"

He squinted up at her, she was wreathed in light, her slender frame glowing, her smile radiant and it made him snort. Really? She even had a fucking halo? Give him a break. He nodded anyway, his feet moving of their own accord to bring him closer to the door.

When she was sure he was coming, she disappeared from sight, her voice calling from a distance. "Meet me upstairs!"

His brow wrinkled as he let himself inside. He should go anywhere but 'upstairs' just to prove a point. He didn't have to do what she told him to. He was there because this was a business arrangement. Sort of. Kind of... Of course, he wasn't in any danger right at this very moment in time which meant that the whole 'safe house' part of this deal was moot...Fuck.

He was already halfway up the stairwell, it wasn't his fault. He had been lost in thought. Distracted. The stairs were right in front of the door.

"Hello."

Shilo was standing in the doorway of her bedroom, rocking on her heels as she watched him approach. Her lashes fluttered bashfully and he sighed resignedly. Whatever.

She was dressed in what appeared to him to be a cotton wet dream. _His_ cotton wet dream to be specific. It was modest, it was innocent, it covered all the important bits but it was thin and short and so very Shilo. He gave her a tight smile.

"I have popcorn and I am watching a ridiculous film about ridiculous people we can make fun of. Join me?"

He leaned to the side to look beyond her. She was inviting him into her bedroom. "Why don't we take it downstairs to the big screen?"

He regretted it instantly. Her face fell. "I was all settled..."

He clutched her excuse with everything he had. It didn't matter that it was thin and just as ridiculous as the people in the movie they were about to watch.

"Alright."

Her eyes snapped to his and followed him with rapt attention as he maneuvered around her and into her bedroom. With a shrug his overcoat slipped from his shoulders and he sat on the edge of the bed in the center to remove his boots. Shilo followed silently, still watching...

"What happened to your eye?

The Graverobber swung his legs onto the mattress and scootched back until he was suitably comfortable. He gave her a sidelong smile "Something happened to my eye?" She sat beside him and when she reached out, he didn't flinch.

"Doorknob?"

He chuckled. "You caught me."

Shilo snuggled a little closer, "I am very observant." She hesitated. "I also noticed it has been a while. Is everything okay?"

Sighing in relief he smiled a slight smile. "Here I was, _agonizing_ over whether or not you would be angry and all you have to say is "Am I okay?"

She laughed lightly and tipped her chin to look up at him, her brow arched. "You _agonized_ over me?"

He sniffed. "You sound doubtful." When Shilo didn't relent, he nudged her playfully. "I take my business arrangements very seriously and I felt like I had perhaps been neglectful in this one."

"Very professional."

He grinned and she shook her head. "Movie?" She asked, suddenly mindful of the need for a distraction as she realized she was at perfect height to lean forward and press her lips to his...

He nodded, apparently unaware of her preoccupation and fumbled for the remote.

Thirty minutes later and if she was being perfectly honest, she had no idea what the movie was about. Not even an interest to find out. She couldn't concentrate, her thoughts jumbled and racing, her heart beat thudding. His proximity was unhinging. She felt flustered and overheated and out of sorts. And she couldn't _stop_...

Graves smirked, unable to ignore the burn of her stare any longer and flicked his eyes in her direction. "Shilo. You're staring."

Eyes widening, her thick lashes fluttered prettily against her pale cheeks. "Am I?"

He chuckled and twisted slightly to face her better. "It's distracting."

At this, her porcelain features crumbled tragically and he reached out, his thumb brushing lightly over her delicate jaw line.

Shilo bit her lip, nibbling it anxiously before finally making a rash decision. Pinning him beneath her gaze, she pushed his hand away and nudged his shoulders back so that she could swing her knee over his lap to straddle his legs. The grave robber gasped, Shilo groaned. She spread her thighs so that her center pressed squarely down against his and her legs encased his own. He leaned back slightly, bracing himself on his hands and she bent forward to make up the distance.

"I can't..." She murmured, more to herself than to him before tipping her chin and claiming his lips with an unpracticed, eager kiss.

They broke, their foreheads leaning together for support. Shilo's hands traced the hard lines of the Grave Robber's arms until her fingers dug into the muscle of his shoulders, her thighs tightened around him. "Again."

Graves drew a sharp breath. "Shilo, what brought this on?"

"Touch me." She begged, her voice almost a whine.

"What?"

"Please. My own. It isn't enough."

This made him pull away, each of his large palms braced against her shoulders as she watched him with those big, not so innocent anymore, eyes. "Say that again."

"Touch me."

"Not that, the other part."

She looked confused for only a moment before understanding dawned. "My own touch, it isn't enough. I've tried...but..."

"When?"

"Every night you aren't here."

His nostrils flared as he breathed deep and his fingers gripped her tighter. "You aren't doing it on purpose. Are you?" He asked, incredulous.

She frowned again.

The grave robber gave her a wicked grin. "So sexy." He let his hands travel lower, down her shoulders, along her collarbone. "Where have you touched yourself?"

"In my room and in the washroom-"

He chuckled and shook his head. "No. _Where_?" For emphasis, his fingers dipped beneath the soft cotton fabric of her short white nightgown.

Shilo shivered, arching into him, her lips forming a "O" as a blush tinted her cheeks. "Everywhere."

His brow arched. "Will you show me?"

Biting her lip again, she nodded, her core aching, her skin tingling.

The Graverobber dropped his hands to her bottom and gripped her tight, reversing their positions effortlessly and with as much friction as possible. He gathered himself on his knees, forcing himself to watch but not touch...not yet.

Shilo squirmed before him, suddenly unsure of herself but still so needy. She really had tried. Late at night, imagining him as she brought herself to her peak time and time again. Early in the morning, water teasing every inch of her sensitive skin as she washed the night from her, only to find that release again with his name on her bite swollen lips. She hadn't wanted to ruin this new found friendship but she couldn't stand it any longer. She couldn't be around him and not have him. Not if he would have her too.

Mind made up, Shilo reached for the hem of her nightgown and inched it up her pale thighs, watching in fascination as his whole frame seemed to tense with each new piece of skin revealed. His eyes zeroed in on her center, her body wept for him.

Shilo lifted her bottom and rid herself of her girlish cotton panties quickly, like a band-aid and hissed in pleasure as her heated skin met the cool air at last. Plopping back down, she wriggled until she was comfortable and slowly one hand drifted down her torso, caressing her own body teasingly, tortuously. Just as she would if she was alone. But she wasn't and the thrill was palpable. Her eyes met with his and they flashed with lust and greed and need.

His hands itched to touch her. She did it for him, her fingers finally reaching what they both thirsted for. Trembling, she let her knee fall to the side, her whole body flushing as she was bared to him. As a distraction, she cupped her sex and pressed down, the weight not enough to ease the ache. Her eyes rolled shut and she continued the assault. Her free hand pushing fabric further up her body, the skin she uncovered instantly both hot and cold. She palmed the pebbled flesh she found there and hissed her pleasure.

As her fingers dipped tentatively between the slick folds of her sex she realized she should be embarrassed, the soft mewling sounds escaping her parted lips alone, enough to shame her and yet... the hunger she found in the Graverobbers eyes as he watched her was enough to bolster her confidence. She was convinced that it didn't matter, it felt too good to stop and her hips bucked as her thumb brushed over her swollen center.

Graves held his breath, his body so tense he could snap. He wanted to let her do this, he wanted to watch her fall apart for him, _because_ of him. But the sounds she was making and the picture she was creating had him so wound up he didn't think he could wait. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips and then those lips, glistening and full formed his name and before he knew it he was on his hands and knees in front of her. Acting on pure want, he took her hand and slipped her slick fingers into his mouth with a groan they shared in unison.

Shilo sat up. "Kiss me." She begged breathily and really, who was he to deny her.

He released her palm and pulled her to him roughly, his grip on her shoulder an anchor as his other hand roamed down her frame eagerly. She was everything his fevered dreams had conjured and more. Soft in all the right places. Pliant and sweet, unsure but oh so willing. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, trying so very hard to reign himself in, to build passion, to ease her...

Shilo moaned against his lips and her little hands clutched at his hips restlessly, tugging and grinding her smaller form into his. She had so much pent up frustration, she felt like she was going to burst or weep or both. His clothes were rough against her sensitive flesh and the ache between her thighs only throbbed when she realized that she was bare but for her nightgown bunched up around her breasts and he was fully dressed. She just wanted friction, sweet friction and skin and...

The Graverobber deepened their kiss almost abruptly, his mouth slanting over hers, his palm cupping the back of her head and threading through her hair with a gentle tug as he molded their bodies together. His tongue licked and teased until she parted her lips, granting him access and they gasped together. Impatient and mindless, Shilo started to drag and pull at Grave's clothes. She didn't want them, _they were in her way _and if she didn't know that he wanted this just as much as she did, the little laugh he gave would have made her pull back in embarrassment. As it was, she smiled with him in triumph as his shirt came free and he let her yank it over his head.

The audible sigh of delight was just too much, his body couldn't _get_ any tighter. Her hands were instantly on him, searching and trailing and driving him mad. Nothing could compare to this inexplicable high, no drug, no synthetic euphoria. Shilo made him insane, her fusion of innocence and allure intoxicating. Need, demanding and hard took over his usual brain function and he captured her mouth again before tilting her chin and placing wet, open mouthed kisses down her jaw and throat column.

She hummed with delight at his new attentions and her trembling fingers fumbled with the buckle of his belt. Not entirely sure what she would do once she released him. She knew what she wanted to knew, _desperately _but putting her every fantasy into practice just seemed so daunting. Yet here she was, naked and writhing in front of him while he lavished her skin with his talented lips.

As if sensing her thoughts, her Graverobber reached down and gripped each of her wrists with enough strength to peel them away from his body. She objected with a whine but he insisted, using his greater size and strength to tumble them both back onto the bed. Shilo gasped and Graves released her hands to explore her instead. He had more room this way, better leverage. He towered above her, one of his knees pressed against the apex of her thighs. Grinning wickedly, he pecked her lips quickly before ducking his head lower to worship her flawless skin. He lavished the mounds of her breasts slowly and with reverence. Tracing beneath and around the center pucker of flesh that begged for attention, making her shiver and squirm. He didn't believe in pity but here was an impossibly aroused Shilo with lust glazed eyes, sputtering and responding to his every touch and suddenly it wasn't pity on _her_, it was pity on _him_. He had to hear more, see more, feel more.

Graves wrapped his lips around a nipple eagerly, his tongue swirling with just enough force to have her senses rocketing to another level of _fuck yeah_. His own eyes squeezed shut in pleasure at the way her nails raked through his hair in response. Add it to the list of things he loved about Shilo. He always knew when she appreciated something. So he did it again, laving and teasing one and then the other until he wanted more. He lifted himself up onto an elbow and kissed her again, his hand snaking between their bodies.

She instantly responded, lifting her hips to press against his hand. A sound rumbled in his chest as he buried his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder, his fingers slipping easily into her folds. Shilo keened, her hands gripping him to her tightly as she lost herself to the sensation. How was it so much better to have his touch rather than her own? His big fingers dipping and circling until she practically shook with the effort not to shoot off the bed. She cried out when he pushed into her, hissing in pleasure and pain as he invaded her tightness and sunk his teeth into muscle. He eased the dripping digit out and her back arched, her lips parted, the anticipation building until he plunged back inside, mercilessly. Over and over until she couldn't think at all. All she could do was feel as he sent her barreling towards the promise of a pleasure so great it would hurt.

The Graverobber had never witnessed anything so sexy in his life, Shilo losing herself as she came around his hand. Her body quivering as she gasped his name and gripped his arm.

When she was finished, lying flat and trembling beneath him, he thought that maybe he would let her rest. Regain her wits and catch her breath but then her hands were moving, clawing even. She was writhing beneath him again, her fingers trailing down his torso until they found the barrier of his belt and she tugged impetuously. "Take them _off_." Her voice was hoarse and her eyes were wild and he was wrong before, he could get _harder, _he could be strung higher.

If there was ever a time to be obedient, now was that time. The Graverobber set to work, snapping the belt off and yanking the zipper down. Shilo reached forward, her fingers gripping the hem of his pants and tugging them down his hips until his erection sprung forth. Her eyes widened and, god help him, she licked her lips as she drew a shaky breath.

Flicking her gaze up at him, she asked shyly. "Can I?"

At this point, it didn't matter what she was asking. The answer would always be , "Yes." He hissed, his jaw dropping as her fingers touched him lightly, almost before he had finished the word.

She gasped. He groaned.

Shilo grew braver, her curiosity and arousal winning over any uncertainty. She wrapped her hand around him as best she could, moving up and down as he grit his teeth above her. She looked up and mustered her best coying glance. "Show me?"

A thrill raced through her veins at his sound of utter approval. He covered her hand with his own and gripped tighter than she would have dared. This way she could feel everything, petal soft skin over impossible hardness. He moved them up and down in a steady rhythm, pumping until the head began to leak.

Shilo pulled her palm away abruptly and relished the confused loss on his features for only a moment before pulling his weight down on top of her. He landed between her spread thighs, the hard length of him tantalizingly close to her entrance. She undulated her hips helplessly and craned her neck to kiss him.

When they broke apart, they rested their foreheads together and breathed, once...twice. The tip of him pushed inside of her slowly, she groaned, too slowly. Her eyelashes fluttered and he wedged just a little deeper, slipping inch by inch as they shared the air between them. Watching, waiting, every breath they drew pulling him just a bit deeper. Finally he was buried within, his hips pinning her body to the bed and she had never imagined she could feel this full. It hurt _so_ good. She rocked her hips and the action forced him out a fraction, just enough to push back in.

The friction was like wildfire. Burning and spreading until she was engulfed and overwhelmed. Unable to hold still any longer, Graves mimicked her, rocking his hips a little further, thrust a little harder. Shilo moaned her appreciation and pressed into him and the dam was broken. He moved and she moved with him and they began to build momentum, hurtling towards release as they gulped for air and sanity.

The Graverobber shatters first, his orgasm bursting from him with such force he can feel every sweet, agonizing pull and it is only made better as Shilo stiffens and follows, milking him for all he is worth. Her body is alight, every nerve ending sharp with static and just when she thinks she cannot possibly take anymore, the sensation ebbs and she is left with the sweetest aftershocks. Finally they collapse. Utterly spent.

His strength sapped, Shilo's Graverobber only manages to roll to his side and pull her tiny form into the cradle of his own as he peppers her shoulders with kisses just before his eyes slip shut. It is okay though, she is boneless and happy and anything that needs to be said can be said tomorrow.

Tonight? He can only think one thought. Thank whatever heathen God that convinced him to come here tonight and go up those stairs...

**Review please!**


End file.
